lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
One of Them
foi o décimo quarto episódio da 2ª Temporada e o trigésimo nono de Lost; foi ao ar em 15 de Fevereiro de 2006. Quando Danielle leva Sayid a um misterioso preso na floresta, ele fica determinado a descobrir se ele é um dos "Outros". Enquanto isso, Sawyer descobre o ponto fraco de Hurley e chantageia ele para ajudá-lo a rastrear uma criatura elusiva da ilha que não irá deixar Sawyer em paz. Sinopse Flashback se apresenta para Sayid.]] O episódio inicia em um flashback em um bunker Iraquiano durante a primeira guerra do Golfo. Enquanto as bombas caem, um Comandante da Guarda Republicano grita com seus soldados para que destruam documentos antes que "seja tarde". A porta é arrombada e um esquadrão de soldados americanos captura os soldados iraquianos. Os americanos querem saber quem está no comando do bunker. Um dos prisioneiros fala inglês: Sayid. Sayid é levado para interrogatório e perguntam a ele onde o comandante Tariq está. Mas Sayid é um membro leal da Guarda Republicana, e diz aos americanos que Tariq fugiu antes deles chegarem. E parece que os americanos acreditam nele. Porém, Sayid é levado a um quarto, no qual confronta Tariq que se encontra sentado na frente dele. Vemos Sayid sendo usado no interrogatório de seu próprio comandante. Os americanos estão a procura de um piloto de helicóptero perdido e eles sabem que Tariq pode levá-los a ele. Mas o comandante se recusa a cooperar. E Sayid continua leal a ele, independente das ameaças do que pode acontecer a ele se não cooperar. Sayid é apresentado a um homem que tem informações sobre que tipo de pessoa o seu chefe realmente é. Ele mostra a Sayid os ataques de gás que Tariq ordenou a uma aldeia, aldeia esta onde viviam os parentes de Sayid. O oficial diz a Sayid que é muito importante para eles acharem o piloto do helicóptero, mas sabe que Tariq nunca falará. Essa é a razão do porque Sayid irá fazer com que Tariq fale a qualquer custo, e entrega uma maleta a Sayid. Sayid começa a interrogar Tariq, que não acredita a princípio que Sayid esteja trabalhando com os americanos. Sayid sai da sala do interrogatório com as mãos cobertas de sangue e diz que conseguiu a informação de Tariq, de que o piloto está morto. Ele entrega a maleta ao oficial americano e sai andando. Sayid está na carroceria de um caminhão militar com vários soldados, um dos quais parecendo carregar uma foto da jovem Kate. O comandante começa a falar com Sayid em inglês e depois em árabe. Então dá $1000 a Sayid. Tempo Real Sawyer está irritado com o barulho irritante feito por um sapo de árvore. Ele vai em direção ao som e se depara com Hurley, comendo coisas de seu estoque particular (Sawyer o chama nessa cena de "Re-run). Sawyer pede para Hurley o ajudar a achar o sapo em troca de não contar sobre a comida. Enquanto isso, Rousseau é vista por Ana-Lucia. Ana e Sayid a perseguem, e quando Sayid pergunta a ela o que está fazendo ali, Rosseau diz que o estava procurando. Ela o conduz pela selva para uma clareira onde um homem pendurado em uma rede clama por socorro. Ele alega ser Henry Gale de Minessota. Sayid corta a corda e Gale tenta escapar correndo, Rousseau atira nele pelas costas usando uma besta (arco medieval automático). Rousseau está convencida de que Gale é um dos Outros e diz a Sayid que o leve ao Doutor. A francesa diz a Sayid que Gale "vai mentir, por um longo tempo..." Sayid acorda Locke. Sayid e Locke interrogam Henry Gale e Gale diz que caiu na ilha de balão, e que logo depois disso sua mulher morreu. Assim que Jack entra no lugar e começa a tratar da ferida de Gale, Sayid chama Locke de lado e convence este a mudar o segredo da porta do arsenal, para que ele possa interrogar Gale sem que Jack interfira. Eles enganam Jack para trazer Henry até o arsenal da estação e Sayid fecha a porta, enquanto Jack e Locke deixam a escotilha. Jack e Locke discutem sobre a combinação da porta do arsenal e Jack conta que planeja começar um pequeno exército. E honestamente Sayid começa a perguntar a Gale quem ele realmente é. Gale pergunta a Sayid sobre ele mesmo e Sayid responde "Eu sou um torturador". Hurley e Sawyer acham o sapo e Sawyer esmaga o sapo com as mãos deixando Hurley perplexo. Jack está limpando o sangue de Henry no Cisne, e questiona mais Locke. Sayid pede mais informações sobre o balão e a esposa de Henry. Henry afirma que era rico. Sayid logo não acredita em sua história, e começa a bater nele severamente, levando Jack a forçar Locke a abrir a porta do arsenal, justo na hora em que o alarme soa. Locke abre a porta e vai correndo em direção ao computador, e parece não entrar com os números a tempo, fazendo com que aparecessem hieróglifos no lugar dos números e soa algo como se fosse um gerador ligando. Locke entra com o código, e o tempo retorna aos 108. Sayid está convencido de que Gale é um "deles", embora essa razão não satisfaça Jack. Sayid diz a Charlie sua história, e alega afirmando que sabe que Henry Gale é um dos "Outros" porque não sentiu culpa pela surra que deu nele. Curiosidades Referências Culturais * Tariq tem vários significados em árabe. Há um Sura do Q'uran que também significa "ele quem palpita na porta" em árabe. Este é o nome árabe da estrela diurna. Tariq era o nome de um líder militar islâmico que conquistou a Espanha. Também significa "caminho negro". Um contraste com o nome da iraquiana pela qual Sayid se apaixonara, Noor, que significa "luz". *O prisioneiro se refere a si mesmo como Henry Gale, e que ele caiu na ilha depois que seu balão de ar quente saiu do curso e caiu alí. Isso é uma referência direta ao filme de 1939, O Mágico de Oz, aonde a personagem principal, uma garota chamada Dorothy Gale, se perde em um fantástico mundo depois que sua casa para lá durante um furacão. Vários pontos do Mágico de Oz tem um paralelo com Lost. :*Henry Gale é o nome do tio de Dorothy. :*O famoso Mágico de Oz chegou na terra de Oz depois que seu balão de ar quente o levou lá por engano. Ele, assim como o Henry de Lost, foi viver em uma comunidade em um local estranho aonde os habitantes não gostavam de sua estadia. :*Us and Them(lembra One of Them) é uma música do Pink Floyd do álum The Dark Side of the Moon, que curiosamente muitos fãs dizem que se rodado junto com o filme original O Mágico de Oz, as musicas seguem fielmente a sonoplastia do filme. Temas Recorrentes *O pai de Kate, Sargento Austen, é do exército americano que capturou Sayid. *Sawyer descobre o depósito de comida de Hurley tirado do Cisne. *"Henry Gale" começa sua trapaça dizendo-se chamar Henry Gale. *Sayid e Joe Inman trabalharam junto na interrogação de Tariq. *"Henry Gale" alega que seu balão caiu a 4 meses. *O piloto que Inman estava procurando estava enterrado há 4 quilômetros de sua distância atual. *Sayid diz ao prisioneiro que ele tinha 23 anos quando os americanos invadiram sua cidade. *Sayid também diz a Henry que ele é um homem bom, mas que muda quando precisa usar suas artimanhas de tortura. *Locke alega que o primeiro número da combinação do cofre é 15 para a direita. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio One of Them * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Categoria:Centrado em Sayid